Deal with the devil
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Agent Brody has some unfinnished business he needs to take care of before becoming a white lighter. NOTE: This was not wrriten by me, i found it on another fan fiction site.


Kyle Brody groaned and wiped sweat off his brow. He looked around nervously, the fires brightness stinging his dilated pupils. "Agent Brody." Kyle jumped visibly, his hand going immediately to where his gun normally rested. Zankou emerged from a mount of stones and grinned. "I don't believe it would've worked anyway." He said, motioning to Kyle's hand. "I know." Kyle muttered. "So, I'm here for the payment I owe you." Zankou smiled darkly. "Ah, yes. You're still unaware of what that payment will be, correct?" Kyle locked gazes with the demon. "What do I have to do? Clean your crypt?" Zankou chuckled. "Ah-hah, I'm afraid not, Agent Brody. Though, the physical hardship of it is a bit worse than that." Kyle's breath caught in his throat; this didn't sound good at all. Zankou stepped forward. Kyle stepped back, pushing himself against the hot stone. "All our exchanges and you still don't trust me?"  
"you're a demon... Why should I trust you?" Zankou chuckled. "You're perfectly right... But you see... You're the one that made a deal with a demon, hence showing me some sort of trust."  
"I made a deal with the devil." Kyle muttered. "Ah-hah, afraid not, Agent. The devil is much more... Well, he's pure evil. I, on the other hand, know that good must exist for evil to thrive. I'm not pure evil." Kyle snorted. "Anyway, back to our agreement, I believe there is a much more suitable place than this for your fulfillment." He stepped up to Kyle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That sounds dirty." Kyle mumbled before they disappeared.

Kyle couldn't see anything when they arrived. He heard a rustle and felt a cool breeze before candles ignited, giving the room a dim glow, but not helping to see anything. Everything was black, from the walls to the candles themselves. It was a room, Kyle realized. A room with no door, no windows... No escape. He broke into a cold sweat when he heard the rattle of a chain. "What is this place?"  
"In a way, you'd call it my crypt... But you won't be cleaning it." Zankou stepped up to him and smiled darkly. "What are you going to make me do?"  
"Don't sound so frightened, Agent-- May I call you Kyle? Agent Brody is so formal." Kyle gulped and nodded weakly. Zankou stepped back. "I apologize."  
"For what?"  
"This light, I doubt you can see anything."  
"Not well." Kyle mumbled, stepping back himself. Zankou gave a nod and waved his hand. Torches in each corner lit. Kyle's heart stopped momentarily as everything clicked; a large bed adorned with chains sat in the center of the room.  
"No..." Kyle's voice came out a weak croak. "What?" Zankou asked, now circling the Agent like a starved wolf. "I won't-- You--I can't!" Kyle moved to run but Zankou grabbed him in an iron vice. He twisted the man's arm back, pulling him hard against his body. Kyle whimpered as he struggled against the body, hot as a flame. "Shh... Calm down, Kyle."  
"I won't do this!" Kyle snarled. "Oh yes you will. You're here to get your wings, are you not? You need to fulfill your debt to me before you can become a WhiteLighter, is that not true? Well get on the bed, Little Saint, and fulfill your final debt." His breath burned like fire down Kyle's neck before he pushed the man toward the bed. Kyle fell hard, a sharp bolt from one of the shackles scratching a deep gash in his cheek.  
Zankou pushed him onto his stomach, pulling off his shirt and chaining him immediately to the bed, despite his struggles.

"Don't!" Kyle cried, ashamed for begging. "Please, don't!" Zankou reached around, undoing Kyle's jeans and pulling them and his shorts off. Kyle struggled against the chains shackling his arms to the bed. Zankou paid this no attention, getting off the bed and stripping himself. Kyle looked over, his blue eyes watery. "Please!" He begged. His heart leapt into his throat when he caught sight of Zankou's erection, his painfully large erection.  
"I wish you would quit that begging, Kyle. It's becoming rather obnoxious." Zankou crawled back onto the bed. He traced Kyle's spine slowly. "I don't normally use men for pleasure, but you seemed to fit the part just so perfectly. Everything about you simply screamed to be taken." Kyle gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly as Zankou traced his earlobe with a hot tongue. "Relax, Kyle... Your debt is to allow me pleasure... Your unceasing whines and your inability to relax will diminish my pleasure, and you'll be here forever." Zankou scratched his nails down Kyle's back, drawing lines of blood. Kyle grunted and turned his face toward the pillow.  
Zankou groaned with arousal and slid down, licking some of the blood from the Agent's back. He forced himself between Kyle's legs. Running his fingers through the blood, he rubbed it over Kyle's opening and his own erection before pushing in quickly.  
Kyle screamed, bucking against Zankou roughly in an effort to get the invading force from his ass. Tears sprang to his eyes as Zankou licked his neck and shoulders. "Relax, Kyle. I'm warning you, relax. Or I won't enjoy this." Kyle choked on his tears and buried his face in the pillow. His body shook as he forced himself to relax. Each deep thrust into his ass sent pain rolling over his body in burning waves. Weak grunts disguised as pleasure escaped his throat.  
Zankou groaned as his pace increased. "That's it..." He whispered, leaning down and pushing his burning lips hard against Kyle's ear. "That's it. Just relax and take it..." He thrust in particularly hard. Doing so, he rubbed against Kyle's prostate, and the Agent shivered. It felt good, yes, but the pure notion of who was touching him disgusted him.  
Kyle allowed his body to relax more, forcing pleasured sounds to rise from his throat, but praying to whomever would listen that Zankou would finish soon.  
The demon grunted and arched his back, moving faster once again. He cried out, slamming in once more. Kyle gasped loudly as he felt Zankou's erection twitch and jerk inside him. An additional pressure presented itself against the sore inner muscles of Kyle's ass before warm semen filled him.  
"What the fuck?" Kyle gasped, pain ripping through him. Zankou groaned out a laugh. "A symptom of my abilities, dear Kyle. I'm more animal than human. Relax, or you'll hurt yourself." Kyle snorted but didn't move.

After what felt like ages, the pressure in his ass released and Zankou pulled out. He unshackled Kyle. "You did well, my friend." Kyle stood slowly and dressed, his ass throbbing. "I'm not indebted to you now, right?"  
"Not at all. Come, I'll escort you to where the Elders will gather you." Kyle nodded. Zankou grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared


End file.
